Scare the (Day)Lights Out
Liberation Arch - Tyger Pax The Liberation Arch spans the width of the highway here, its towering mass constructed of materials made to resist the ravages of time. While the highway to the east and west is still badly damaged by the ravages of war, the Arch and its surroundings are completely undamaged; it seems as if the war has simply passed it by. A sense of reverence fills you as you approach the gleaming structure, its surface engraved with symbols in the most ancient language of Cybertron. A silver plaque has been embedded in the ground directly below the arch. Contents: Swindler Wraith has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Explain this bounty you've gotten placed on your head to me." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Why ...why is it... so... /low/?" <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "It appears the Autobots have learned how to anticipate his movement and, on more than one occasion, landed blows. Perhaps they are not as fearful as they rightfully ought to be." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "If anything, it shows that the Autobot scum underestimate the Combaticons." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I...uh... well.... Wait, what? Low? ...I... do not know. I...WHAT. Buzzsaw, that is NOT true. Slingshot just got lucky tonight. I STILL made him retreat. In fact, did you see that Cyclonus awarded me the Heart of Cybertron? With REASON, I might add! For my skilled and powerful atatcks tonight!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw sighs audibly. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...What?" Wraith is here? Of all places, why here? Well, it's actually not so far-fetched... in fact, it makes perfect sense. When you want to find out what is going on in the darker recesses of Cybertron, you start looking for sources. And those sources tend to reside near the black-market trade posts... For reasons that are never fully explained, Liberation Arch has that draw and appeal for the masses that are seeking to hawk wares on the sly, or to acquire items that are not always the most...legitimate in their acquisition for sale... So, Wraith is there, keeping an eye and ear out for anything that might prove worthwhile. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Nothing..." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Blast Off, why are you stuttering so? Are you frightened by something?" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Those who truly believe in Lord Galvatron and Cybertron's True Destiny have no room in their sparks for fear." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Wait... you said...UNDERestimate, not...OVERestimate? (long silence- he's not used to compliments and *totoally misheard that*) ....I mean, yes, of course. I... misheard. I'm a bit busy, taking care of several things. CO of Aerospace and all... and....Uh... stuttering? I... don't stutter..I... Frightened? I am a *Combaticon*, we are not frightened by anything!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Hail Galvatron!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Uh...yes." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Busy, you say? Am I to understand you've not the time to speak with your Emperor? You clearly stuttered. You call me a liar?" Blast Off flies in, in shuttle mode. He came here before, attempting to find Swindler, but got a bit distracted thanks to AUTOBOT ATTACK. Blaster and Dogfight really managed to ruin his day, and he was in no condition to find Swindler after that. But this new bounty on his head has only served to remind him just how MUCH he needs some extra shield boosters. How VERY VERY much. So the Combaticon comes in, scanning for trouble. He doesn't actually spot Wraith or he'd likely find an excuse to turn around immediately and go find something else to do. Transforming, he lands on top of the arch, looking suspiciously at everyone... still expecting an attack for the bounty on his head any moment. But none happen... yet... so he walks carefully along, looking for Swindler. <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "My, my, color me surprised. Onslaught's team would be the last I'd expect such insubordination from. Blitzwing, like clockwork. Cyclonus, I refuse to allow such rampant insurrection." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "In-insubordination? No, No! I... I am QUITE loyal, I assure you! No, I... I did not mean to call you a liar." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "This... troubles me. *audible steepling of fingertips*" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "You're going to get us smelted!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Just shut up!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "HAIL GALVATRON!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Uh...yes. Hail Galvatron!" Wraith glances over his shoulder... he knows those engines. Very well, as it is. He melts back into the shadows and motions the nearest of mechs to be silent with a finger to his lips... though, the gesture is coupled with a malicious grin that adds to the sinister nature of it all, and most likely only adds to the compliant nature of the witness on-hand... That much done, he starts to pick his way towards the Combaticon, listening in all the while to see if anything useful gets 'dropped' in idle chatter... One never knows! <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Mmm, yes. Quite. Cyclonus, is the smelting chamber still operational in Castle Decepticon?" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I am very, very, very loyal." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Perhaps the Combaticons would be best refocus their devotion in the Arena. Perhaps at our next Worship?" <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "I'll be the judge of that, Blast Off." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Very well, Cyclonus. Make it so." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "The Chamber is very functional. I have made certain the maintenance staff keeps it so, M'lord." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...Combat? I would be very pleased to do so! Just say when. ....Uh,....um, understood, Galvatron." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "In your name, Emperor. The Combaticons shall be turned against each other in glorious purification." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Lord Galvatron, in your absence you should be aware that Blast Off has shown, an uncharacteristic fervor and loyalty, standing against the usurpers who claim the title of 'Justice Division' and try to brand you yourself traitor. He and the other Combaticons have fought valiantly against their insurrection.." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "..." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "I-Indeed! Very good point. WE have, too." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "...Justice Division, you say? WHERE?!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Nebulos." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "I would speak in support of Airlift's assessment, M'lord. While he is not gifted with words, the Aerospace Commander has taken on the role in a manner I deem acceptable. His successes outweigh his failures, and his capability on the battlefield is not a reflection of his tendency to cower in the face of his superiors due to the sheer intimidation that they, and yourself M'lord, tend to posses." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Ah, forgive me Lord Galvatron, I was not aware you had not been briefed already. They have begun activity on the planet Nebulos recently.." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "And, rest assured, I have been keeping a very, very close eye on him." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Nebulos? FAH! I've always despised that fetid orb" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "That appears to be a base of operations for them currently." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "I demand Scorponok speak to me concerning this development, Cyclonus. /Personally/." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "I have informed the Inner Circle to prepare a full briefing, My Lord." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Very well. Buzzsaw, see to it that smelthing chamber is indeed yet burning." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Might I recommend having words with Kickback, Sire. I recovered the wayward insecticon scouting the location of a DJD base of operations in Nebulon. He may know a thing or two as well. I shall see to the smelting chamber myself." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Eheh..." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "I will assist you Buzzsaw, it is..shameful..that such duties should be left to other divisions when the Logistics division should be seeing to such activities." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Graciously accepted, Airlift." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Kickback? Nnnnrh, pestilence afoot. (Cyclonus, is that the green one?)" Blast Off looks momentarily even more nervous as he appears busy with some radio chatter... then he shakes his head, trying to clear it, and walks along the arch. Finally spotting Swindler, he walks up to the oily dealer mech. "I need some boosters." Swindler looks up, then tilts his head. This Decepticon looks familiar somehow. He's seen him before, but... isn't there something else? Why's this guy ringing some sort of bell? He asks, "Do I... know you from somewhere?" Blast Off winces slightly. "/NO/. Now sell me some shields... or I shall take my business elsewhere." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Kickback is the nasally manipulative one, My Lord." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "I shall upload Kickback's latest performance roster to you, M'lord, for review." Combat: Wraith slips into the shadows and out of sight... <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Ah, right. Right." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Speak plainly, Buzzsaw! I've not the time for this!" <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "M'lord? Merely the collected summary of Kickback's performance since his...recent return. For your casual perusal, should you require it. The Intel department does try to be thorough in ensuring all viable information is readily available prior to you needing to request it." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Vett that insipid nonsense through Soundwave, as it ought to be done." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Our Lord Galvatron does not look at *reports,* Buzzsaw. Would you have him filing in some destitute clerk's office next?" <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "Of course not, Cyclonus, but I do not wish to see the 'manipulative' Kickback attempt to conceal something under the assumption that Lord Galvatron is unawares. These are not full reports, but the summaries of vital information harvested by myself and Soundwave." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I'd like to note that I cannot help with /more pressing repairs/ to the glorious Empire's soldiers because I've been told to /make Bonecrusher/ into a spacedozer." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "That's...that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Who approved this, Harrow?" <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "What Decepticon staff member in their right mind considered this worth doing?" Wraith sneaks his way in closer and listens in... Boosters? How...interesting. He perks at the 'take business elsewhere' remark. Quite a bold claim... if someone's never brought business there before. Loss on nothing is still nothing... He thinks for a moment and just shakes his head before reaching down to pick a piece of rubble from the ground, flicking it towards Swindler's (and, by proxy, Blast Off's) location to see what sort of response it brings about... Oh, this should be interesting. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Swindle, my Lord." <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "I see." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off makes some kind of muffled unhappy noise somewhere. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...Just remember what Airlift and Buzzsaw were saying. The Combaticons have been doing MUCH good for the Empire." <'Decepticon'> Buzzsaw says, "I believe I stated you, Blast Off, not the full Combaticon contingent." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Yes... Swindle has been acting very suspicious lately." <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Indeed..Blast Off speaks true, though he has been the most exemplary of them. I cannot help but wonder if, in fact, they would not be more effective were they not spread over so many divisions, and their time divided amongst so very many pressing responsibilities." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Now is not the time for self-congratulation, Blast Off. You failed to eliminate the Decepticon Justice Division when you had the opportunity. Do not test my patience further." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, ".....Ah. ....I- I hardly think so, Airlift. We are made to be a team. ....Uh....understood, Galvatron." You receive a radio message from Airlift: Lord Galvatron.. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "..Uh, LORD Galvatron." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "IF it is true that they want my head - I wonder if there may be motivation behind that failure." Blast Off HAS been here before... but he doesn't really want Swindler to remember him. He seems like the kind of mech who might try to take that bounty- or perhaps call some more powerful buddies who could share the money with him. Finder's Fee, if you will. The shuttleformer keeps glancing around as Swindler finally shrugs and starts sorting through his selection of boosters and shields. Every now and then he glances back up at Blast Off, still pondering his face. The Combaticon frowns under his faceplate, taking a step back and waiting less patiently than usual. He's just turned to look behind him when a piece of rubble pings against Swindler's table. Blast Off flinches, turning around to look suspiciously at Swindler. "WHAT was that? What did you just do?" He starts looking around at the mechs who are starting to stare. He stares back at them, then steps forward again. "Just... just hurry up, Ok?" Then spends time looking around him, wing elevons twitching. Wraith keeps himself tucked away, looking around the area... Time for a little 'haunting' work. He starts studying the old lighting structures around the monument, and even more importantly...the damaged ones outlying the area. A slow grin forms as he reaches down to start fishing up old wiring and piping, channeling low volumes of electricity through to give them a slow, steadily growing glow, the soft hum of electrical current rising with. Naturally, with the fixtures in their current state of disrepair, it's merely his own channeled power projected, but...the effect should be suitably... creepy, if one believes broken lights glowing to life to be abnormal. <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "SHUT UP, FOOLS!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex yelps. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Vortex... think of your happy place...." <'Decepticon'> Vortex says, "Oooh, okay!" <'Decepticon'> Vortex hums eerily. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "That's better...." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "I said SILENCE!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "...." <'Decepticon'> Vortex shuts the hell up. <'Decepticon'> Airlift doesn't even think loudly. Blast Off has to work very hard not to start completely *fidgeting* because Swindler seems to be taking forever today. Possibly because he's secretly trying to remember why Blast off looks so familiar to him... He does start pulling out some shields, handing them to the impatient Combaticon, who take them and starts looking through them. He doesn't see anything he likes yet, shakes his head, and says, "No... Not those kind. I need something stronger." He starts picking absentmindedly at the heat shields on his arms, his gaze drifting off again to look warily about him... then stops as he notices a streetlight flicker oddly. He proceeds to start looking around again, only to notice more lights flickering to life... even ones that *shouldn't* be. The picking at his heat shields just gets worse. Soon, he's staring, mesmerized at the glowing, eerie lights. The Combaticon takes a step back again, leaning away... only the see more lights flicking elsewhere. This only increases his agitation, causing a wing elevon to twitch again. "Are you *done YET*..." He hisses at Swindler. Wraith continues to feed power to the lights, steadily increasing their intensity until they become almost blinding to look at directly... Almost. Just before they get /too/ bright -enough to give away his spot- he surges them and causes everything in the area to go dark once more. From there, it's a hollow pipe against the nearest piece of firm structure, giving off that steady, echoing 'clank' as he starts to move closer to Swindler's table... No footsteps. Just a 'clank.... clank.... clank....' <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Harrow!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Yes, my liege!" <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Cyclonus is in need of repair! How has his condition gone unnoticed?!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I-I'll see to him at once. A-as I said, Emperor, the issue with Bonecrusher..." <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "IT HAD BETTER NOT BE BECAUSE YOU WERE BUSY MAKING BONECRUSHER SPACE CAPABLE!!!?!?!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow cringes. <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "WELL????!?!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "I... Uhm. I'm coming!" Blast Off winces as the lights just get brighter, finally raising a hand to block out the glare... and then it all goes out. Huh? His optic ridges furrow down as he takes another step- this time towards the lights, trying to see what blacked them out. That's when the noise starts. He glances around at the first "clank". Then there's a second. And third. And... so forth and so on, getting louder as they go. Like someone's getting closer. Even the other mechs near the spot Blast Off stands- such as Swindler- are also looking a bit nervous and gazing around warily. Because... its creepy. And it is having an affect on already rather frazzled Combaticon shuttle. His trigger finger is twitching by now, as he steps slowly away from where the sound appears to be coming from. And keeps stepping away... he's starting to wonder if he really wants those shields this much after all... "What... the slag... IS that?" He glances over to Swindler, who just shrugs in confusion. <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron growls something unintelligible then an NPC offscreen screams. <'Decepticon'> Airlift says, "Ah, Lord Galvatron, are we then cleared to cancel this ludicrous project to make Bonecrusher a space vessel? Those resources and personnel could then be better allocated to serving the needs of your Empire." <'Decepticon'> Doubledealer says, "In all fairness, any project dedicated to firing that retard at a target at faster than light speeds is probably no more or less tactically dumb than the usual things we do." Wraith tosses the metal pipe so it clatters away from him and rolls towards the frazzled Decepticon. Enough, at least, to pull attention away as he moves around behind. Because...truthfully? It is all in the buildup leading to the chaos... the inevitable carnage... "That, my friend, is the sound of your inevitable demise," the whisper finally offers up right before there is a sudden surge of power from the shadows unleashed towards the unsuspecting Combaticon. "You can scream now. Combat: Wraith appears from the shadows... <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron writes that one down. "BRILLIANT" <'Decepticon'> Doubledealer says, "That one's on the house, Lord Galvatron." Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Scream for me... attack! -4 Combat: Critical Hit! <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "Cyclonus, transfer that mech into the Intelligence division immediately!" <'Decepticon'> Emperor Galvatron says, "His talents are clearly being under-utilized, wherever he may be at present." Blast Off is just taking another step back, fighting a bad case of nerves... or circuits, whatever... when that VOICE speaks up. The Combaticon's optics widen instantly, and there's a split-second of hesitation before he starts trying to launch himself in the air as fast as he can.... but it's too late. "AAiuiigh!" He does indeed scream as massive eletrcial damage courses through his entire body. It rips some circuits to shreds in the first jolt alone, followed by electrical ripples that course through his frame. The damage is severe, causing major burnouts and feedback loops, and he falls down onto the ground as the other mechs around him, including Swindler, instantly ALSO scream and take off as fast as they can. Blast Off tries to struggle to his feet, smoke crackling up from various seams, including from under his faceplate. It appears one optic is nearly burnt out, too. "YOU.... You... stay /BACK/!" He brings his ionic blaster out from subspace, fumbling for a moment in near panic, and fires at Wraith! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Have I ever mentioned I HATE HORROR MOVIES?! attack! -1 Wraith was, to be honest, asking for retaliation. But the buildup was far too wonderful to simply pass up. He takes the blast in stride, rolling with the blow to duck behind some cover while looking at the damage... Nothing major. Nothing to be worried with at all, in all honesty... "You should run, to be quite honest." He charges in to cut the distance the combaticon is trying so hard to build up, going to outright grapple and do something he has, up to this point, never seemed to really do... Sink his teeth into the shuttleformer's neck. Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his We've all been waiting a loooong time for this.... attack! Blast Off gets to his feet, striking Wraith and causing him to fall back, if only for a moment... but the Combaticon knows better than to let his guard down- at all. He's just starting to kick in anti-gravs to get the slag out of there when the Autobot leaps at him again... and Blast Off immediately knows he means business. He's going for the kill. Everything the Combaticon has moves instantly to get the *slag* out of harm's way... every ounce of his agaility, every technique he's honed on the battlefield doing evasive manuevers, and every bit of the very *large* part of him that wants to keep his *distance* above perhaps all other things. He needs his SPACE. And so, as he has always managed to do in these moments... he is narrowly able to dodge the bite as Wraith leaps forward- only to grab empty air. Again. Once up in that safety OF the air (well, relatively speaking when Wraith is around...), Blast off's optics flash with a combination of fear... and growing anger. His blaster aims down, even as HE keeps going up. "THIS is where I /END/ you. For once and for all!! I am a Combaticon and I /DO NOT RUN/!!!" He fires off a volley of shots! Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his I SWEAR I am going to make YOU run- one of these days! (Laser) attack! Wraith grunts from the retaliatory blast. It's quite a pain, dealing with this guy... He reaches over for Swindler's table and grabs the nearest device he can get his hands on, looking it over briefly to see just what it can do for him before powering it up... Ah...well, that's a strange bit of a feeling there... He actually grunts, a hint of something that feels like when the corrupted energon ripped through him on Nebulon... but, it's brief, and passes quickly. Back on his feet, he begins powering up the capacitors that deal his main source of damage, dancing electricity across the sky from one light post to another before rocketing them up towards the Combaticon. "Your arrogance, Blast Off, will be your end. And I will laugh when it comes to pass." Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Riders of the Storm... attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Agility! Blast Off strikes at the Autobot again, feeling a bitter victory as the shots connect. He is so slagging TIRED of the twinge of FEAR he experiences whenever Wraith shows up ... but the Autobot has turned into one of Blast Off's deadliest foes- and one who unnerves him like no other. And this stings his PRIDE. Unfortunately, Wraith is correct. That pride is often his undoing... and it may be again as the electricity arcs up to strike him in midair! "Gah!" Another massive hit, and the shuttleformer is rocked back by the attack, red warnings flashing in his warning systems. He would almost consider flyig off now... but he's too busy crashing again. Landing with a THUD back on the arch, he again finds himself trying to get on his feet and aiming his blaster at Wraith. He's really looking like slag now, and one optic is completely blown out now. A wing on one leg is rather torn up from the hard landing, and his knee servo seems to not want to work that well as he tries to stand. "NOT....*zkt* ...if *I* destroy you *first*... not if I... have the *crk* LAST LAUGH!" He fires and hopes it strikes the fool OFF the FRIKKIN ARCH! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his OFF the ARCH with YOU! attack! -2 Combat: Wraith uses up some of his Dispersion Field Generator shield booster! Wraith gets blasted. Again. He expects it from the Combaticon by this point... the blast disperses along his body courtesy...whatever he had picked up before from Swindler, but there's a quick flash as it shorts out from the hit. He frowns... "Quality is so hard to find these days..." He shakes the hit off as best he can manage and ramps up another blast, polarizing the charge and routing the current back into his own form to really start messing with the Shuttleformer. "And when will that be? Because so far, the only laugh I have heard from you is when you are trying to shake off the creeping sense of doom that you feel when I am coming out of the shadows." Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his Also I'm pretty sure you left a puddle by Swindler's table... attack! Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: Wraith's attack drains your energon reserves. Blast Off is furious... afraid... furious... afraid. It's a vicious cycle because one just keeps feeding into the other... fueled by pride. Wraith's comments only increase his anger, and make him hesitate again... *hating* that he should fly up... flee. BUt he HAS to. He's a walking pile of slag now. The second's hesitation costs him again, as Wraith shoots forth yet another jolt of electricity at him, scorching the Combaticon yet again. He cries out in more pain, falling back with a thud onto his aft. There he can only sit, dazed, for a moment as he tries to equilibrate again. Then the one optic still working focuses back on Wraith. "Stay...stay back!" He aims his weapon at Wraith again, this time scooting back, trailing energon from various holes and cracks and wounds as he goes. He tries to get back on his feet, stumbling, one still-violet optic fixated on the Autobot and torn by that mix of emotions. There's another shot at Wraith. "I ...*zkt* I WILL see you... Offlined someday! And I shall...*csrk* RELISH that day... I defeated you here once, I can do so...*zkt* AGAIN!" His voice almost sounds desperate, like he's hoping that by saying so, he will make that true. Meanwhile, he's getting closer and closer to the edge of the arch.... Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his I REALLY DID DEFEAT you here ONCE you know! ...I'm not imagining that- right? (Laser) attack! Wraith coughs softly as he tries to shake off the rest of the ill effects from the previous blasts, and the strange aftereffects of the shield... He will certainly have to get a checkup done later...but, first? There's something to deal with. "There is a bounty on your head." He grunts as he's blasted and he takes another moment to shake it off, continuing on. "But, I don't need to collect anything. This will be a well-deserved victory for Autobots and those who suffer from this war." He starts to charge up another blast. This one is far more direct, though, just a raw bolt of electricity dancing across the air spanning between the two mechs. "Maybe the bounty can go towards rebuilding something you've destroyed." Combat: Wraith strikes Blast Off with his You look tired...here have a jolt. CLEAR!! *ZZZZZAP!* attack! Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Strength! Blast Off makes a very slow and painful way towards the edge of the arch... as Wraith advances. AND brings up the bounty, which only makes him even more nervous, if possible. Especially given that much of his lifeblood is leaking out onto the arch as is. He stumbles back, not daring take his optic off Wraith... "I...*zkt*... I..." He shakes his head, trying to even clear his thoughts. "You act like things are soo...*zkt* simple**RRR* ...they*RRR* not..." The crippled Combaticon shakes his head again, only to get blasted with yet another jolt of electricity. "AAIGH!" The shot fries most of what's left of his circuits, damaging the servos of his knees and arms even further and causing a static feedback loop that makes it difficult to see- or think. The shuttleformer crumples at the blast... knocking him straight off the edge. As he falls, what is left of his self-awareness focuses on survival, shifting emergency backup systems into getting those antigravs back online before he makes a crater like the Cybertonian version of Wile E. Coyote. They kick in and...*somehow*... he is able to start flying shakily off, trailing energon everywhere. He's too damaged to transform, so he simply wobbles around in root mode, nearly knocking into things as he flees for his life. Seems today is NOT the day he finally defeats Wraith again- nor the day he finally gets those boosters he keeps coming here for. Combat: Blast Off begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Wraith watches the Combaticon flee. "It is never simple. But so long as you are on one side, and I on another? There is little else to discuss..." He looks at the damage left behind and picks out a sizeable piece that was left behind before setting some coins on the table to pay for damages in Swindler's little operation before turning to leave.